A Love Like War
by Kaptinkupcakes333
Summary: Their hearts are on fire. They ignite each other bones. Sure as hell, their love is like war and they're going down together. LUCAYA! Rated T for language and implied sexual content. Set to/based off All Time Low's song, A Love Like War


***Awkward laugh* Don't you like how instead of updating my other stories, I'm here writing another useless, song based one shot? Cuz I sure do.**

 **This one shot is based off/set to Love Like War by All Time Low. My cousin listens to All Time Low, Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, etc. And a long time ago, when I stayed the night at her house one time, she had me listen to Love Like War, Kick Me by Sleeping with Sirens (one of my fav songs). This song came up on my Paramore radio on my IHeartradio app when I was doing homework (as I do) and I'm like, "NEW LUCAYA ONE SHOT!"**

 **Ages are 17-19. (Josh is 21.)**

 **Warning: Some implied sex. The lyrics will pretty much never be in order.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or A Love Like War.**

* * *

 _Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark_

 _I'm intoxicated by the lie_

0O0O0O

"Lucas! What the actual fuck?!" Maya yelled at an annoyed Lucas standing in her room. "Today is my goddamn birthday! And apparently the best fucking day you could ruin for me!"

"What did you expect me to do, Maya?! Just _let_ him openly flirt with you?!" Lucas shouted back, reminding Maya about how Josh had shown up to her birthday at Riley's. And not knowing Lucas and Maya were together, Josh decided to flirt with Maya since she was now 18.

"Well you sure as hell didn't have to punch him in the mouth!"

"He tried to kiss you!"

"You were practically kicked out of the Matthew's house!"

They were now face to face, the angry breaths mixing.

"God, you look so good in that dress."

"Shut up and kiss me, Lucas," was the last thing Maya said before she pulled Lucas down by the collar and forcefully kissed him. Lucas backed her up into a wall were they continued what they so angrily started. AKA anger sex.

* * *

 _In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost_

 _Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus_

0O0O0O

One of the things Farkle always noticed about the couple was that they would always stare at each other. For no reason too. Even before Lucas and Maya got together, he could see the longing in Lucas eyes and the hope in Maya's. Even when someone else was talking, either Lucas or Maya would stare at the other. Even when Lucas was supposedly looking at Harper or Mr. Matthews in class, his eyes would be looking at Maya's head.

That's one of the things Maya loves about their relationship. They would say a million things with a single gaze. Not just things like 'I love you' or 'I'm sorry'. More like 'You say another word you'll be on you're sorry ass alone tonight' when he should shut up because she's getting pissed. Like 'I could not fall any deeper in love with you' when she realizes just how much she actually loves him. And 'Oh my god. Stop teasing' when she needs to be touched properly.

Lucas never knew how they could communicate with stares but for him, it was just a reason to look into the blue eyes he fell in love with. He remembers looking into those orbs one day at school and reading her like a book when she said 'I'm fine, Lucas. Chill out.' when she was obviously crying Some dude went home early after getting punched in the face while Lucas got some ice for his hand.

Riley had seen them communicate through eyes and didn't even know it. She looked in between the gazing eyes and noticed the change in emotions every passing second. Mostly fixating on affection, yearning, and tenderness.

* * *

 _No escape from the truth and the weight of it all_

 _I am caught in the web of a lie_

0O0O0O

She's a Hart and nothing ever goes well, so when the words I love you fall off Lucas' tongue, her eyes widen and the thought of love because of the idea of 'Men take advantage of you. Tell you they love you. And then leave you behind with a kid and stack of bills to pay by yourself.' and 'Mommy I don't want love. It sounds scary.' with a response of 'Oh don't be scared of love baby girl. You need it in your life some way or another, it's not scary. Not all love is like mommy's.'

She knows it. She can't escape the truth.

So it falls off her tongue too. And his eyes widen too, just before kissing her with so much passion to show his love.

When Riley hears it one time, she is ecstatic that Maya found love. Especially with Lucas.

* * *

 _At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong_

 _'Cause you went to all of this trouble_

0O0O0O

One of the things he loves about her is her audacity. But not today.

She's sitting in detention because why? She took one the boy jocks lunches and smashed in their face.

Why? Because the douche was talking shit about Maya behind her back.

Lucas learned the easy way that Maya would rather take things with no sugar coating straight to the face rather than learning shit was talked behind her back from one of her friends who like gossip.

Lucas was about to take care of the jack-off before smiled sweetly at Lucas to calm him down. Right before she grabbed the boy's steaming hot burrito, and shoved it in his face.

Why is Lucas mad? Because the guy she drove his lunch into was one of his teammates and gave him some shit.

(Before getting punched in the face, and getting Lucas kicked out of the next few games.)

"Let's go," he says when she walks out of the detention room to find him leaning in front of the lockers waiting for her. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry? Heard you can't do the next few games," she somewhat sympathizes.

"Yeah, the ones I was training for. It would've been better if I just handled David."

"I didn't need you to. You know that."

"It doesn't matter, Maya. We both got in trouble."

"I mean, I get detention almost everyday, so it's more of you getting in trouble," she mumbled.

"Exactly!" Lucas threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I'm sorry," Maya mumbled. "I didn't want you to get in trouble that's why I did what I did."

"You didn't have to do what you did. But I love you."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Why not?"

"Cause you did all that for me. Or at least you would've."

"At least you know I would've."

"What else would you do for me?"

"It's more of do _to_ you," Lucas' eyes darkened.

"Show me," Maya whispered against his lips.

* * *

 **Someone stop me! I need to write actual chapters instead of shitty one shots. Is there like music one shot anonymous? I need help.**

 **And of fucking course, I didn't do the amazing song justice. It helps me expand my writing skill. I need to stop thinking of Lucaya songs. Halp...**

 **I want someone to use this song but in a smut story cuz it would be so perfect for it. Authors can have requests!**

 **Love,**

 **KaptainKupcakes333**


End file.
